For paper packaging companies, the pursuit of sustainable, profitable growth has become a significant challenge. In particular, the increasing commoditization of products and services has exerted pressure on prices. At the same time, cost reductions that are driven through efficient and effective processes have become the norm in the industry—leaving relatively little room for improvement on that front. For many paper packaging companies, the result has been stagnant and declining operating margins, which in turn has contributed to the paper packaging sector's substantial loss of value over the last five years as illustrated by FIG. 1. Relationship 10 shows a weighted average share price for paper packaging companies. Relationship 20 shows an operating margin for the paper packaging industry.
There exists a need in the art for systems and methods that support additional streams of revenue for a paper packaging company to increase the profitability to the owner.